<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Бананово-клубничный by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695842">Бананово-клубничный</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021'>WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов &amp; СДК | Vadim Samoylov &amp; SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff &amp; The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff &amp; The Matrixx (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, BDSM, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kinks, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Paint Tool SAI, RPF, Shibari, Sibling Incest, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Они меняются (с)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Открыть полноразмер: правой кнопкой мыши по изображению → открыть изображение.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Бананово-клубничный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- 1 -</p><p>
  
</p><p>- 2 -</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Открыть полноразмер: правой кнопкой мыши по изображению → открыть изображение.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>